


A good other

by Tory (Ejes)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Organization XIII - Freeform, Salty boi is back, There is no respect for Donald and Goofy, What-If, XION LIVES, alternative ending, thought it was important to remind you of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejes/pseuds/Tory
Summary: Sora and Roxas fought, their blades clashing deep within Sora's heart. Sora had to win. But Roxas had nothing to lose. Defeating his host, he takes the control of this body, pretty determined to get his revenge on the Organization XIII....





	A good other

Their blades clashed, and clashed again.

"Who are you?" Sora grunted, having troubles keeping up. Roxas was strong. Stronger.

"Someone from the dark." He simply answered, his hood hiding his face. He wondered how Sora would react upon seeing his face. He wondered if Sora would even react at all.

"You can't be… Riku?"

"Riku? I defeated a Riku once." Although that wasn't technically true, Roxas still felt that this wasn't wrong either. He had defeated Riku. The one who defeated him wasn't the silver-head boy, after all. His words finally made Sora react. But no matter how angry the boy could look, Roxas would always be angrier.

"Tell me! Tell me why he picked _you_!"

Roxas started running towards him, Oblivion and Oathkeeper screeching on the floor. He attacked. All Sora did was defending himself. It made Roxas even angrier. Why wouldn't he attack? Why would he let him have the upper hand? Just how much Light, how much kindness was there in this boy?

"I see. That's why." Even when attacked, he wouldn't fight back. It made sense. Sora was a real incarnation of pure, true Light.

And Roxas attacked again, and again, and Sora only defended himself, again and again. At some point, his legs gave out, and the boy fell to his knees.

Roxas pointed his keyblade at him. Should he attack? Should he show mercy?

He was about to let go, to give Sora a chance to fight back, when he remembered that memory of not half an hour ago. Axel's body, disappearing into the flames. Axel, dying because he wanted to find Roxas.

Roxas was stronger than Sora, because he had nothing to lose. He had lost it all already.

And with a swift slash, he gave the final blow to a stunned Sora, gasping for air. He took down his hood, letting Sora see the face of the one who defeated him.

"You make a good other." He smiled, almost gently, as Sora faded away, beaten in his own heart.

Roxas was in control now. And that was good, because that's exactly what he needed for the upcoming fights.

* * *

 

Funnily enough, it had been really easy to convince the duck and the dog - _Donald_ and _Goofy_ , his sulking heart whispered - that he was really Sora, and that he was just spacing out a bit because he was nervous. What friends they made, really. _Axel would have known right away_. After a while, he added in his mind _And so would she have_. He now remembered things he was supposed to have forgotten. Axel. The lazy afternoons spent eating ice-cream at the clock tower. The nights sneaking into each other room to talk all night long. The poor imitations of the other members of the Organization until their stomachs hurt too much from laughing. And her, her face, the softness of her laugh, the kindness of her eyes, the melody of her voice. They had taken her name away from him, they had taken away their shared memories, but they could never take away her existence from his heart. And he intended to get her back.

* * *

 

The ascension of the Castle that Never Was started easily. The place felt familiar and almost nostalgic to Roxas. This was where he spent almost all of his life, after all. He had bad memories here, but he had so many good ones, too. These were the ones fueling his anger.

They stepped into the Hall of Empty Melodies, where Roxas had spent so much time breaking jars and fighting Samurais.

"You've done well, Sora."

He looked up. "Saïx." He growled. If he had to list all the people he wanted to kill right now, the blue-haired man was fighting for the first place.

"If you are looking for Kairi, I expect she's catching up with her friend from the Darkness."

"From the Darkness?" Roxas asked, his voice almost a hiss now.

"She doesn't need you anymore."

Roxas simply glared at him, hatred more than obvious in his eyes.

"And neither does the Organization XIII need you anymore. Just look at this." He pointed at a huge heart-shaped moon outside. "Our Kingdom Hearts. Thanks to you, we've collected countless hearts. Can you hear the euphoria?"

Roxas had to stop himself from asking where would that euphoria would be coming from, especially since Saïx's deadpan expression was as expressive as ever. But for now, and until he could fight him, he'd rather not betray that this wasn't really Sora.

"All they need is one more helping from the Keyblade bearer!"

In the flick of a hand, he summoned many other Heartless. Mostly pureblood, Roxas noted with the hint of a smirk, that wouldn't even release a heart. Saïx was doing a good job at looking evil, but Roxas could see now how amateur that looked.

"Sora!"

He froze for half a second, his half missing a beat. Sora started fighting again inside at her voice.

"Sora, it's really… you?" While Kairi had sounded enthusiastic at first, she was now slightly frowning, as if seeing right through his mask.

"Kairi!" The call came from the heart, quite literally. Shadows tried to attack him, and it seemed to anger her. "You leave Sora alone!" She ran and jumped over the barrier, leading to a fall of a few meters, from which she landed gracefully. Roxas had to admire her courage. She looked a lot like… _her_. But she was defenseless, and an easy and yummy target for the Shadows.

A man, looking familiar to Roxas, appeared next to her, saving her. Good. Kairi was too far away for Roxas to help her - and she would only slow him down. Now that he knew she was safe, he turned his focus back on the Heartless around him. If that helped completing Kingdom Hearts, he didn't care. _They_ wouldn't live to see it completed anyway.

When he wanted to throw another deadly glare at Saïx, and maybe a Thundaga or two to feel better, the number Seven was gone. Instead, he heard the familiar click of a gun and a rain of laser bullets poured down on them, destroying all the Heartless.

"Have you been a good boy?"

Roxas couldn't tell whether he really disliked Xigbar or not. His jokes usually made him uneasy and he didn't get all of them, but he wouldn't say that he hated the man. But right now, he was in his way, and he would be destroyed like the rest of them.

"Where are you?" snapped Roxas, looking all around without seeing the sharpshooter.

"It sounds like you haven't." The man said, appearing way out of Roxas's reach. "Sora! Roxas!"

Did he know? Could he possibly know who he was talking to? That was unlikely. From what he knew, Xigbar wasn't the first one to call Sora 'Roxas'. Roxas wondered why. It couldn't possibly be because they missed him, that was for sure. But after Xigbar, in a long and boring monologue, called him a _traitor_ , Roxas started thinking that maybe he actually hurt them by leaving. Good. He would hurt them even more now that he was back.

Hurt them like they hurt him.

* * *

 

Xigbar jumped in front of him, and the fight begun.

Sora wouldn't have stood a chance. Xigbar was strong, he was quick, his attacks had a high range, and he could manipulate space. The only reason Roxas could survive was because a year living with Xigbar taught him his fighting patterns, and that the moment he was reloading was the best moment to attack.

After a long and tiring fight, Roxas won. There had been no other possible outcome. His thirst for revenge was driving him. The man fell to his knees, laughing as he faded away without a word.

"Sora! It's Kairi!" Donald pointed at Kairi. It looked life the two up there were having troubles with the monsters. Roxas barely stopped a scoff. So he could defeat Xigbar on his own, but these two couldn't defeat a couple of Shadows? It really was a good thing he had defeated Sora.

"We're on our way." He hurried to the door that would lead him to the next floor, followed by Sora's two companions.

A few Heartless defeated later, the trio (and the _pets_ , bitterly added Roxas) could finally talk.

"Not bad, Kairi." He tried to smile the way Sora would. She smiled back, walking to him.

"Thanks. And you are…?"

He froze. The man next to her looked as confused as he was. "Kairi, this is -"

"This is not Sora." She interrupted with a smile. "He looks like him, but he's not him. You should understand that more than anyone. Who are you?"

Suddenly, Roxas remembered where he had seen the man. Of course. He had not recognized him without the huge Heartless on his back, but it was all clear now.

He chuckled. "Can't hide a thing from you, uh? Fair enough. My name is Roxas. And I'm here to finish what I would have done if you had not stopped me before… Riku."

His heart missed another beat. Sora was way too emotional. Riku didn't even blink.

"This was for Sora's sake. Why do you have his body?"

"Sora's weak, and he wouldn't stand a minute against any of them. Furthermore, this is a bit… Personal. I'm the one who's going to kill them."

Riku sighed. Kairi looked sad. "If we let you do this… Then what? What will happen of Sora?"

Roxas shrugged. "Who knows? I'm planning on getting my own body back anyway. I won't make any promises, but you should see him again. If you stop me, however…"

Although he did not complete his sentence, the threat was pretty clear. Kairi lowered her eyes.

"Let's go, then. Let's defeat them."

* * *

 

Their path was filled with enemies, lesser nobodies and a few Heartless. But Roxas was boiling with rage, more at every step, and he destroyed almost everything without any help. He didn't think anymore, his body moving and slashing on its own.

Luxord stood on his way, but didn't stand a single chance.

Roxas was so angry that he didn't even take time to enjoy Saïx's demise. He destroyed the berserker with a hatred matching his own, putting all of his anger in his final blow.

Only Xemnas was left, now. And then, Roxas would use Kingdom Hearts to take everything that was stolen from him back.

* * *

 

Finally, their path met Mickey's, and DiZ's. If Roxas had nothing against the Royal Mouse, he probably despised the original Ansem as much as his former leader. The man had been cruel to Naminé and to him, after all.

Ansem was holding a strange device, shooting a laser beam to Kingdom Hearts. What was he doing?

"Sora. The rest is up to you. And Roxas… I doubt you can hear me, but… I am sorry."

If he looked indeed sorry, that wasn't enough for Roxas. That would never be enough. After a whole year of his life had been stolen, after a week of his life had been nothing but lies, a simple excuse would never be enough. All of his existence had been based on manipulations and lies. The only one he ever trusted where dead. He would destroy everyone of them.

* * *

 

Xemnas appeared in a cloud of darkness, his voice as deep as Roxas remembered.

"I was wondering who would mess with my Kingdom Hearts. And here you all are. How convenient for me…"

Blinded by hatred, Roxas would have jumped on him, Keyblade in hand, had Kairi not stopped him by grabbing Sora's sleeve. She slowly shook her head, imploring with her eyes, and Roxas did his best to calm down a little. It wasn't the best place for a fight, and he wouldn't risk hurting Kairi. She didn't deserve it. Not when she looked so much like _her_.

Xemnas and Ansem talked for a while, a very touching reunion of Master and Apprentice, really. It took Roxas so much willpower not to just slash the man facing him that he didn't pay attention to what they were saying at all. He knew that inside, Sora was trying to cool him down too. If he could feel Sora's feeling so much, did it mean the boy had felt his pain when Axel sacrificed himself?

Refusing to think about his best friend, he snapped back to reality, to Ansem the Wise very last word.

"Farewell."

The machine he was holding started glowing, and Riku protected them when it exploded. When Ansem vanished. When Kingdom Hearts was destroyed.

And, coming from the sky, where the gigantic Realm had been just seconds ago, a light brighter than anything they'd ever seen descended, hitting Roxas violently.

It was a strange feeling. It felt hot, but not burning. Intense, but not painful. He felt whole, and he felt even more than that. His head was full of voices, a loud mess, and yet it wasn't confusing. He could single out every single voice, he could listen them all at once.

He suddenly understood. Kingdom Hearts had chosen him. If he were to be fair, he would concede that it chose Sora. They were now carrying the hearts of all those lost persons. They had now the power Xemnas had been looking for. If that was this power he wanted, Roxas would be more than glad to show him a demonstration of his new strength.

"Stay here." He ordered everyone around. Xemnas was gone, but he could feel him. He knew exactly where he was.

"Roxas. Wait." He stared at Kairi, who looked deadly serious.

"Be careful. Don't do anything reckless just because this isn't your body. If Sora gets hurt… I will never forgive you."

He scoffed and shrugged. "Yeah, alright. I won't damage your cute little _boyfriend_ , Kairi."

* * *

 

He felt out of time, high, the power of Kingdom Hearts almost overwhelming. He climbed the final steps that took him to Xemnas.

"Hello, Roxas. So you have come again."

"Shut up. You will pay for what you did." His voice wasn't his alone, and neither it was Sora's. It was all of the voices, all of the hearts within them speaking together in a strange, noisy harmony.

"You… Impossible. You cannot have… This power…"

"You will pay." Roxas repeated, feeling the power enveloping him like a protective aura. It was light. Pure light, attacking Xemnas, surrounding him, suffocating him. He was screaming, and Roxas didn't care, and Sora felt a bit guilty, and there was this other voice deep within begging Roxas to stop. Roxas ignored it. The thousands other voices begged him to keep going. To destroy. For Darkness to vanish in the Light.

Until, amidst the cloud of voices around him, he heard two of them.

"I think he's had enough, now, Roxas."

"She's right, buddy. Finish him properly, instead of making him suffer."

All the voices shut up at once. He only focused on these two.

"Axel… Xion…"

Xion. That's right. That was her name.

"Come on, be a good boy now, Roxas. You can't keep us forever in here, you know."

"I don't think that's the solution either. Let go of that power. Give Sora his body back."

"But guys, then you will…"

He heard them chuckle.

"We won't be far. I promise."

"We will meet again. When that time comes, let's all eat ice-creams together. But for that, you know what you have to do, Roxas, don't you?"

He lowered his eyes. "Yes. I do."

In a final scream, he let the power of Kingdom Hearts out of Sora's body. Setting the thousands of hearts free for real. He had no use for such a power. He had no need for it.

Xemnas, on his knees, was staring at him with something similar to fear.

"What have you done, you fool? Such a power, and you just…"

"It's over, Xemnas. It's over, now."

And with a precise slash from Oblivion, he gave his former leader the final strike.

"You… have changed a lot…"

"Let's meet again once we both get our heart back." Roxas had the surprise of hearing himself say, although these words weren't from him, or from Sora.

"Are you okay? We saw a huge light, and then…" Mickey's piercing voice brought him back to reality, as Xemnas vanished, his existence over. They were all looking at him, and he tried a smile.

"I made a promise… To the ones I love. Xemnas is gone, and so is the Organization. There's only one member left." He scoffed. "But he will be gone soon. I'll leave the rest up to you, Sora. Don't let me down. I promised them we would meet again."

He fell to his knees, exhaling his last breath. Riku caught his just before his body could crash on the white floor.

* * *

 

"Sora…? Sora!"

He blinked a few times, blinded by the light all around him. Kairi and Riku were looking at him with concern. He stared at them for a moment in silence, and then tears started streaming down his face.

"Kairi, is he…?" Riku looked uneasy, until the boy threw his arms around their necks.

"It's over. We won. And we're back together now. Riku, Kairi, I missed you so much!"

His friends smiled, hugging him back. Kairi started crying too, and it was obvious that Riku was pretty moved too.

* * *

 

"I'm surprised you stopped." Chuckled Naminé, a few feet away.

"Naminé? What are you…" asked Roxas, surprised. She chuckled again.

"Just like you, I went back to where I came from. Our role is over. What stopped you, though?"

"I was really angry. I wanted him to suffer as much as I did. As much as my friends did. But then… They reminded me of who I used to be. Of who I wanted to be. If I let him suffer any longer, I wouldn't have been able to look at them in the eyes, the next time I'll see them."

"Oh, I see." She nodded. "It is time for them to go, don't you think?" She opened a Dark Corridor, much to everyone's surprise, as they couldn't see the two nobodies.

"Say, Naminé?"

"Yes, Roxas?"

"You said we'd meet again, but when we did, we might not recognize each other."

"I did, didn't I?"

"But I knew you."

"Mmh. It's strange."

"I think I understand." He smiled at her. "I see myself the way you remember me, and you see yourself the way I remember you."

"I always thought Nobodies were doomed to fade back into Darkness." She looked down, a bit sad. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. But you and I didn't." _And there are some other ones I need to save,_ he thought. "We got to meet our original selves." _I got to take control of mine._

"So we can be together again!"

"Right. Anytime Sora and Kairi are together." And he knew that would mean every day.

She finally smiled back at him, shortly taking his hand.

"It's time for both of us to go too, isn't it?"

He laughed. "We're not going anywhere. We're going to stay together. We're friends, after all, right?"

She laughed along with him, as they both dissolved into a cloud of light, going back to their Somebodies.

* * *

 

Sora and Roxas were both good others. But, for a little time longer, they would have to remain a good whole.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was also a request on FFNet. The idea behind this fic was a "What if Roxas won the fight against Sora / What if Kingdom Hearts powers went to Roxas ? While the first part was easy for me to imagine, the second one was tougher. I have no idea what the powers of Kingdom Hearts are. Can they really be transferred to someone? This is what I came up with but am hardly convinced by that.
> 
> Also, this fic might seem a bit rushed, because I didn't want anything too long, and there are actually a lot of cutscenes between Roxas's and Xemnas's fight, so I couldn't give much screentime to Saïx or Luxord. Had to rewatch every cutscene to get the dialogues right, too, and that took quite some time.
> 
> As a side note, remember that writers around here work for free, and I personally wouldn't think of making money out of that, but our only retribution is your feedback, so be sure to give some, especially when the author spent some time working on your request ;) This goes for any kind of artist, really. I'm posting my fics here to share my work, hoping some people will like it, but without feedback, there's just no way of knowing. Feedback always make artists happy :D


End file.
